1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the same, and more particularly, to a PCB connected to a surface of a bottom chassis and an LCD having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of information society, demands for various display devices have increased. Accordingly, various flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electroluminescent display (ELD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and so on have been developed and widely used in a wide variety of application fields. Specifically, due to advantageous characteristics of good picture quality, thinness, lightness in weight, and low power consumption, the LCD device is widely utilized for various electronic apparatuses.
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel display devices that have been currently used in a most extensive manner. The liquid crystal display has two substrates provided with a plurality of electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the substrates. A voltage is applied to the electrodes to allow liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to be rearranged to adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough. Since the LCD is a non-emissive device, it cannot be used at a dark place. To overcome this drawback, an LCD employs a backlight assembly illuminating uniform light on a liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly and the liquid crystal panel are received in a mold frame and a bottom chassis.
A PCB is disposed outside of the liquid crystal panel to generate data signals and various electric control signals for controlling an image being displayed on the liquid crystal panel. The PCB is electrically coupled to the liquid crystal panel by a tape carrier package (TCP).
To attain a compact LCD, the PCB is bent toward the backlight assembly to then be connected to the bottom chassis located therebelow. The bottom chassis has a connection hole and a support to fix and support the PCB. When the support contacts an insulating layer of the PCB, the insulating layer may be easily damaged because it is formed thinly to achieve a low-cost, lightweight, and slim PCB. That is, the insulating layer may be stripped to expose its underlying metal pattern due to external shock or vibration that may occur during transportation or handling of LCDs. This causes an electrical short between the metal pattern and the support made of the same material as the bottom chassis, e.g., metal such as aluminum (Al), thus resulting in failure or malfunction of a LCD.